


Opportunities

by lacrimalis



Series: Solace in Shadows [1]
Category: Styx: Shards of Darkness
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark Elves, Ending Fix, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Goblins, That Cliffhanger Ending Was A Disaster And I'm Fixing It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacrimalis/pseuds/lacrimalis
Summary: Djarak is an opportunist, and Styx is a liability. The logical course of action is obvious, then, when the falling rocks make Styx believe Djarak is dead.





	Opportunities

Djarak sees an opportunity in the falling rocks.

His plan had been to help dispatch the dwarven golem, then proceed out of Korrangar with Styx to hunt down Lyssril and assassinate her. But when he narrowly escapes death at the golem's hands, an alternative occurs to him.

The goblin has demonstrated his cunning and usefulness time and again during their brief acquaintance. If Styx thinks Djarak is dead, he'll take care of the golem on his own. Djarak can commandeer the airship and make his escape as soon as it's taken care of, leaving Styx behind.

In so doing, Djarak will be free to pursue Lyssril himself. Killing her is too important to risk involving a goblin who doesn't understand Djarak's ideals. And he'll be a liability – the amber that runs through his veins will still allow Lyssril to control him and know where he is. If he and Styx were to work together on this venture, Lyssril would know every move they made. She would always be one step ahead of them.

If Djarak allows Styx to believe he's dead, then neither will Lyssril be any the wiser.

In his exile and infiltration of Korrangar, Djarak has had to seize every opportunity available to him. And, in many cases, make his own opportunities.

He is not about to pass up so golden a stroke of luck out of fondness for the goblin who helped him free his people.

Djarak makes his way back to the airship while the golem is distracted with the goblin. He keeps a careful eye on the fight, marveling with distant admiration as the greenskin evades the golem's flying rocks and magical blasts. It is almost a shame to break ties with a creature so clearly skilled, but Djarak cannot take the risk of its involvement jeopardizing his mission.

From such a distance it is difficult to see what is happening, but Djarak glimpses the goblin reach the final ballista, and he takes his place at the helm in preparation.

With a crushing blow, the golem strikes Styx down, and Djarak feels a stabbing pang of loss in his chest.

There's no accounting for it. After having lost so much to Lyssril's reign, a lowly _goblin_ should not have been able to shake his iron resolve with its death. Yet it _has,_ just as Djarak was about to betray it and steal its ship, leaving it for dead.

Further evidence that Djarak is more affected by the goblin's demise than he expected comes when the sound of someone in the cabin abruptly informs him that he has been taken by surprise.

He spins around to see one of Lyssril's enforcers standing there, holding a weapon and looking just as guarded as he feels.

“What are you doing here?” she demands, and Djarak realizes she does not know him. Strange, as his exile and assassination attempts on Lyssril are infamous to his people. Upon closer inspection he sees a flash of pale skin in the candlelight, and recognizes her as a human.

“Fleeing the city in my ship,” Djarak declares. “What are _you_ –”

“You mean _my_ ship,” she interrupts. Djarak curses inwardly. He should have known the goblin lacked the means to acquire something as costly as an _airship_  without stealing one.

Djarak unholsters his weapon.

“Where is Styx?” she barks, lifting her blade and pointing it at Djarak's chest. Djarak is so taken aback that his stance falters, and the human takes advantage of the opening to disarm him, sending his staff skittering across the hardwood floor.

He stares at it, uncomprehending, and with this second opening the human pins him against the window with her sword against his throat.

“Where is he?” she hisses.

“Dead,” Djarak says, ignoring the emotion that the admission inspires within him.

The human's eyes, bright piercing blue, narrow in outrage. “ _You_ –”

“ _I_ didn't kill him,” Djarak grits out against the increased pressure she places on the blade. He tilts his head slightly toward the window. “We were trying to dispose of that dwarven monstrosity to clear a path, and he was crushed."

The human seems less suspicious of him at the news that he, too, is Styx's ally. Her eyes leave his face to look over his shoulder out the window, and Djarak reaches slowly for the dagger concealed in his waistband to take advantage of her inattention.

“What are you talking about? He's right there.”

Her hold has loosened enough that Djarak is able to push her away and turn to look out the window.

A goblin skitters between pillars and walls under the golem's onslaught, and Djarak doesn't dare believe his eyes. How could this be?

The golem's fist swings down, crushing the goblin. Djarak flinches, and again when an armored finger taps on his shoulder. He whips his head around to glare at the human, who only points – up at the ballista, from which Styx loudly taunts the golem before letting the bolt fly, straight and true, into its heart.

The human says something which is lost beneath the behemoth sound of the golem's roars and shudders.

“What?” Djarak says, dragging his gaze away from the sight.

The human has removed her helmet, revealing a head of golden hair and a wry smirk. “I'm Helledryn,” she repeats. “I'm a friend of Styx's.”

A friend. Djarak had called Styx a friend that very morning, just before the goblin had set out to lay the charges for the explosives.

He could still kill the human woman, especially now that her guard is down. But the look in her eyes and the easy smile on her face gives Djarak pause. Djarak's fellow revolutionaries had met a swift end at Lyssril's hand, and Djarak had faced exile alone. The feeling of being considered a comrade-in-arms is one that Djarak had nearly forgotten.

Perhaps Djarak had been hasty. Once Lyssril is dead, Styx could yet be a powerful ally.

“Djarak,” he replies, and at her widening eyes he's quick to add, “Styx and I have reached an… understanding. He infiltrated the goblin prison and helped me destroy Korrangar's amber reserves."

Helledryn snorts. “S'pose you two are to thank for Korrangar going to war, then.”

Djarak nods, watching her reaction carefully to judge her opinion on the matter.

She shakes her head in exasperation, as if she's used to her goblin friend causing diplomatic incidents. “Trade will grow difficult, but as long as war doesn't come to Thoben it's no skin off my nose.”

Djarak considers what he should do next. As much as he would like to join his people and go to war, his reconnaissance has revealed that there are still those loyal to Lyssril. Fighting alongside his kin is too dangerous to risk. And Lyssril herself has already fled the city, which Djarak must do as well if he is to catch up with her and take his hard-earned revenge on the tyrant.

But if Lyssril still has a connection with those who consume amber, Styx remains a liability.

“Helledryn,” Djarak says carefully. “I must ask you to do something for me.”

Helledryn crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.

“Lyssril is still at large. I intend to hunt her down and kill her for what she has done to my people,” Djarak says. “Styx–”

“–would be more than happy to lend a hand–”

“–cannot know that I am alive.”

At Helledryn's skeptical look, and at the dawning comprehension in her eyes as she glances between Djarak and the helm, he hastens to assure her, “I will explain later if you wish, but we don't have much time. Lyssril may still have access to the thoughts of those who drink amber. And in order to ensure I can get close enough to kill her…”

“... Styx has to think you're dead so that Lyssril will, too,” Helledryn finishes.

Djarak nods, grateful that Styx has not chosen simpletons as his companions. “Just so.”

“And you want to stow away on the airship while we escape?”

“Yes. Styx may wish to hunt Lyssril as well – ideally, you can direct him to pursue false leads while I close in on her actual trail...” At this Helledryn shakes her head, and Djarak's eyes narrow. He slowly reaches for his dagger again, in case he has to kill her after all.

“That's all well and good, but Styx won't be fooled into thinking there's two of us on board when there's three.”

Djarak grows irritated, feeling his window of opportunity closing on the tips of his twitching fingers. “Then what would you suggest?” he snaps.

Helledryn begins removing her armor. “You're a shapeshifter, right?”

Comprehension flashes through Djarak's mind, and his grin flashes with pointed teeth as he accepts the armor from Helledryn.

* * *

Styx catches movement out of the corner of his eye, and he shouts in outrage at the sight of his airship taking off without him. He runs to the edge of the rocky outcropping, judges the distance he'll need to make the jump – and pulls up short.

"Styx!” Helledryn calls from the helm. “Climb aboard!”

The airship comes level with the rock, and Styx sighs with relief. “About damn time,” he mutters as he makes his way into the pilot's cabin.

“A _goblin_?” a voice says, and Styx's hackles raise as he turns to face the newcomer.

An armored dark elf leans against the wall opposite the helm. Styx hadn't seen her when he'd approached, and it comes as a nasty surprise.

“An _elf?_ ” Styx shoots back at Helledryn.

“Styx,” Helledryn says with a half-smile, keeping her eyes forward as she pilots the airship out of the tunnel, “meet Vidna.”

The dark elf scowls. “When you said you'd be picking up a _friend_ , I assumed it was another human. Not a green-skinned _roach_.”

“Believe me, I'm not thrilled either,” Styx snaps. He turns on Helledryn. “Wanna explain why we're letting this bitch hitch a ride with us?”

“After you took care of that troll, she helped me escape in exchange for transport out of Korranagar.”

Styx snorts, unable to resist the opportunity to tease. “Escaping wasn't as easy as you thought it'd be, huh?”

“I caught her trying to pick the lock,” Vidna supplies with a touch of amusement.

Styx glances at the dark elf, assessing. She looks like the hundreds of other armored guards Styx has seen in his stint in Korrangar. Nothing special. “I'm guessing you're one of the ones who thought Djarak was right.”

What Styx can see of her mouth turns down in a troubled frown. “At first I thought him a traitor, along with the rest of my people. But after Lyssril's betrayal…”

“Realize you were wrong?” Styx prompts. Must be hard, he thinks, for a bunch of arrogant pricks to admit a mistake like that.

“... Yes,” Vidna says, as if it pains her. Styx snorts. Called it. “Djarak and those we called heretics were perhaps the only ones who had the best interests of my people at heart. Perhaps he will return, and lead our people to victory against the dwarves.”

“Don't count on it,” Styx grumbles. He walks over to the vial of amber he'd set aside earlier and picks it up, staring into its glowing depths. He doesn't catch the way Vidna stiffens. “Djarak's dead.”

“What?” Vidna says faintly.

“Yeah, golem killed him. Pain in my ass, too. Would've been easier with his help.”

Helledryn casts an accusatory look at the elf over Styx's head, and 'Vidna’ shakes her head minutely as if to say _not now._

Styx goes on, “Maybe you elves can pardon him posthumously, after you and the dwarves are finished killing each other. Build a statue in his honor or whatever. Fuck if I know.” He stares into the amber, meeting neither woman's eyes.

Unable to help it, Vidna says, “You know what that amber is made of, don't you? Does the slaughter of your kin not move you?”

Styx shoots her a glare. “Tough talk from someone who drank it every day up ‘til now. You sound just like Djarak.”

Vidna straightens. “I take that as a compliment,” she says defensively, even as Helledryn urges the elf to be silent with her eyes.

The look of hatred Styx levels at the elf reminds Djarak of their first meeting, when he'd brought the goblin low with the power of the quartz staff's magic. “Yeah,” Styx spits, “I bet you would.”

Styx walks out of the cabin with the amber vial in his hand, and Djarak fights down the disappointment he feels. After everything, he'd hoped Styx would stop drinking it. Maybe he could even reveal himself and let the goblin in on his plans for Lyssril, once it had worked its way out of his system.

Perhaps he'd been too idealistic.

Then Djarak hears a grunt of effort just outside the door frame. He can't see around the corner, and he glances at Helledryn to try and deduce what just happened through her reaction. She just looks surprised.

“Not like you to waste amber,” Helledryn says, and Djarak realizes as Styx walks back into the cabin that he must have thrown the vial over the edge of the ship.

“I'm quitting,” he tells Helledryn. “Can't look at that shit without thinking of all the _rakash_ guts that went into it. Makes me wanna puke.”

Djarak stifles the smile of pride threatening to tip up the corners of his mouth. “I hear amber withdrawal is quite excruciating,” Djarak says, probing. He has to know if Styx truly means to stop.

“Oh, yeah?” Styx says sarcastically. “Then I guess we're in the same boat, sister.”

Djarak scowls, despite the joy it brings him to hear Styx's resolve. “I am _not_ your sister.”

Styx grins. “Really? Y'know, I _did_ survive your fucked up coming of age ritual, so I'm pretty sure that makes me an honorary dark elf... _Sister._ ”

Djarak forces his scowl to deepen even as his soul warms with fondness and gratitude. He can't say he'd be honored to call Styx _brother._ But to call him a brother-in-arms is an honor, indeed.

At Djarak's silence, Styx turns back to Helledryn. “I'm gonna take a nap. I'm fucking beat.” As he departs the cabin with a flippant wave and a cruel smirk, he calls, “Try to keep your new girlfriend from committing fratricide while I'm at it.”

“No promises,” Helledryn calls with a silent laugh on her lips. “Someone around here needs to keep you on your toes.”

“I'll keep  _you_ on your toes, you fucking cave troll,” Styx replies, his voice and footsteps fading.

As he makes his way to the sleeping cabin, he hears Helledryn murmur, “That went well,” without an ounce of sarcasm.

Vidna only grunts in response, sounding put-out at having to rub elbows with a goblin for the duration of their journey.

Styx isn't enthusiastic about it either. But if the dark elf helped Helledryn escape, Styx can handle her making good on whatever promises she made to Vidna in exchange for the favor.

Doesn't mean he's gonna play nice. And if Vidna so much as _looks_ at him wrong, he's got a blade waiting with her name on it.

Shame Djarak bit the dust. He would've given Vidna an earful for abandoning her people in wartime, which would've been a riot to watch. As it is, Styx doesn't really give a shit what Vidna does, as long as she doesn't start anything and she stays out of his way.

Come to think of it, maybe _she'll_ want a piece of Lyssril too. Given a choice, Styx would've preferred to keep his first dark elf instead of trading him in for a discount deserter. For all his bullshit moralizing and high horse attitude, he and Djarak had worked well together, and it was shit luck what happened with the golem.

Maybe if Korrangar was still standing after the war, Styx would come back and see if they made a statue in Djarak's honor after all. Pay his respects or something. Djarak was a dick, but he didn't deserve to die on the eve of his people's revolution.

Styx arrives at the sleeping cabin and reaches for a vial of amber on reflex. Scowling, he puts it back on his belt and pries at the floorboards to get at Helledryn's liquor stash.

He pries the cork from the first bottle he lays his hands on and collapses into a hammock.

“This one's for you, Djarak, you pain in the ass elf,” he says, and drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this game and it seems like no one's played it! ): So if you have the money to spare please [go buy it](https://www.amazon.com/Styx-Shards-Darkness-PlayStation-4/dp/B01HC8QZG0/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=Styx%3A%2BShards%2Bof%2BDarkness&qid=1552888117&s=gateway&sr=8-1&th=1) so they'll make a third game and I'll have more material to work with.
> 
> If you'd rather watch all the cutscenes, there's [a cutscene compilation on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8SXF_OyBv8). Djarak's first appearance is at 7:50, and it's beautiful. He and Styx have an AMAZING hatemance.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
